


(Re)Connection

by acommontater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Future Earthbender Avatar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: “Avatar Korra.” The kid breathes, awestruck.“Hey, you must be the new Avatar, huh kid?”(Korra would like to think that over time she got pretty good at the advice thing.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	(Re)Connection

**Author's Note:**

> The struggle of truly disliking a plot choice while also being someone who tries to work within canon at all times possible. So this is thoughts on the next step in the cycle after Korra.

Korra isn’t sure how long it’s been when she’s suddenly aware of another spirit. She turns around to find the spirit of a young person staring at her.

“Avatar Korra.” The kid breathes, awestruck.

“Hey, you must be the new Avatar, huh kid?”

The kid looks shocked, eyes going wide. Korra winces.

“Oh, you’re a little young to know yet then.”

The kid jumps up and down excitedly.

“This is so cool!” The young spirit spins in place, looking around eagerly. “Where are the others?”

“Huh?”

“All the other Avatars, shouldn’t they be around here somewhere too?”

Korra winces again, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

“Yeah, sorry kid, I… kinda botched that one.”

“What do you mean?” The spirit asks curiously.

Korra pats the ground next to her and the kid takes a seat.

“When I was young, I fought a very powerful spirit. It nearly killed me and nearly ended the Avatar cycle. The Avatar spirit was wrenched from me and injured severely. Because of that, I lost the connection to the lives of the past Avatars. I was never able to really reconnect to them beyond a few spirit world dreams.” Korra sighs, then chuckles. “Would have been useful to have sometimes though, there were quite a few days I _really_ wished I could ask Avatar Aang how to deal with his family.”

The younger spirit is quiet for a moment.

“Did you miss them?”

Korra stretches her legs out and leans back.

“At first, but I was really only able to make contact with them a few times, so I don’t know if I really got the chance to know them well enough to miss them. Plus I could speak directly with Raava after that.” She shrugs. “I like to think that their spirits are finally at rest, instead of being pulled into the cycle over and over again.”

The spirit frowns.

“But isn’t that the Avatars purpose?”

“The Avatars purpose is to keep the world in balance, whatever that means for you. For me and Avatar Aang, it meant stopping wars and helping people rebuild their homes. For you it might be something completely different, I did leave you a whole new kind of world to take care of.”

The young spirit seems to think seriously for a long time.

“So, all that training and knowledge from the Avatars before is gone.”

“Not completely, I still know what they taught to me. I’ll admit, it isn’t as good as being able to talk to them all directly, but hopefully it’s enough for now.”

“Can you explain what happened?”

“From what I understand, every ten thousand years the battle between light and dark begins again. I was the first Avatar since Avatar Wan, the first Avatar, to be around for Harmonic Convergence, so as far as I can figure, I was the last one of the old cycle and the first one of the new.” Korra tries to smile. “Sorry kid, you’re stuck with just me for advice now.”

The spirit looks at her with determination.

“I’m going to make it my mission to reconnect with the other Avatars, Avatar Korra.”

Korra blinks at the conviction behind the words.

“Raava and I can…”

“You and Raava are great, but it’s not the same.” The young spirit says firmly. “We need to have roots and a solid foundation to understand our ways and traditions.”

Korra lets her amusement show on her face and leans back.

“Right. Earthbender. Forgot for a minute there.”

The spirit has no clear face, but Korra can feel the scowl anyway. She swings her arms back to lean her head back in her hands.

“Did you know I knew Toph BeiFong?”

“Really?” The spirit sounds awed, just like she’d expect any young earthbender to be.

“Yup.” She lets the ‘p’ pop. “Lin and Suyin as well.”

“ _Wow_.”

The spirit wavers.

“Looks like you’re about to wake up, kid.”

“When will I talk to you again?” The spirit asks. Korra shrugs.

“That’s up to you. When you’re done learning earthbending and firebending, the Masters at the air temples will be the best to help you with the spiritual connection stuff. Master Jinora should still be there or one of her students.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you again soon, Avatar Korra!” The spirit waves, then bows respectfully. Korra returns it and waves goodbye as the spirit wavers out of sight.

She sighs, then looks to her right. There is nothing there but a yawning void. It should be full of the thousands of other lives she and Raava had lived together, but instead it lies empty. A perpetual reminder of her one great weakness.

She does hope that they are all at peace. Maybe those who’d been separated from loved ones in the spirit world were now reunited. She remembers the fond way that Master Katara had always spoken of her husband. Perhaps thanks to her they’re together with their other loved ones. Maybe it was a good thing in the end, if not for herself.

She doesn’t know.

Maybe this new Avatar will find out. She can’t wait to see.


End file.
